1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fiber distribution frames and, more particularly, to a fiber distribution frame arrangement having a centralized controller which universally controls and monitors access to fiber distribution frames.
2. Background Art
A fiber distribution frame serves as an interface between outside plant fiber optic facilities entering a central office structure and fiber optic equipment installed within that same location. The fiber distribution frame provides a centralized point for the organization and administration of the fiber optic facility and intra-building fiber equipment cables; provides a flexible platform for future fiber growth; and provides re-configurable connections between any two terminations or appearances.
In its most basic form, a fiber distribution frame is a housing, cabinet, enclosure, etc., which houses fiber optic components. Fiber optic components include fiber optic cables, jumpers, strands, connectors, etc. In general, fiber optic components extend into and out of a fiber distribution frame. A fiber distribution frame typically has a plurality of panels arranged near the front-side of the frame for enabling incoming and exiting fiber optic components to be selectively cross-connected together.
A fiber distribution frame includes at least one door which is connected by a hinge to the front-side and/or the rear-side of the frame. The door opens and closes shut in order to provide and limit access of human personnel to the panels and the fiber optic components housed within the fiber distribution frame. The fiber distribution frame may include one door for covering the entire front-side of the frame or may include a set of doors with each door for covering a respective panel. When shut, the door(s) shields the panels and the fiber optic components from the outside environment and from inadvertent or unauthorized access by human personnel.
It is desirable to limit access by human personnel to fiber distribution frames. This is so because a fiber distribution frame is essentially a deployment of optically amplified networks. As the amplification factor of the optical signals communicated by the fiber optic components deployed within a fiber distribution frame increases, so increases the potential for inadvertent exposure by human personnel to optical radiation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain the door(s) of a fiber distribution frame in a locked shut configuration in order to restrict inadvertent or unauthorized access to the fiber distribution frame. At times, this may be problematic because a fiber distribution frame may have many doors and, consequently, a door may be inadvertently left open with this condition being undetected for some time. Further, there may be many fiber distribution frames scattered throughout an area. Consequently, if the door(s) of the fiber distribution frames located in remote areas are inadvertently left open, this condition may also be undetected for some time.